


clayton forrester jumps over a hurdle

by davefoley



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davefoley/pseuds/davefoley
Summary: joel wants clay to take it another step





	clayton forrester jumps over a hurdle

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written mst stuff in so long srry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if this feels ooc or bad. i just wanted a fic where joel bottoms

Today’s the day, you think to yourself.

“Today’s the day.” you decide to say out loud, because you’ve lost your ability to speak.

“Today’s the day!” is what Joel says in his sleepy, sleepy cadence, but in a tone more chipper than usual. He smiles at you as he fingers the hem of his boxers, while you shake in your spot with your undershirt and briefs still on. Two packets of lube, and the condom sized “extra large” in between you two like unmentionables purloined from the trash by two sick sniveling kids with a fascination in the scatological, and erotic.

First times are the worst, the worst, the worst.

\---

“Oooahh, Clay--” Joel moans breathily while you move your hands slowly to the insides of his thighs, a spot you knew would get him riled up while you continued to nip at his neck. Just enough to feel him twitch against you but not enough to leave a mark, which while you think is madly arousing, goes much beyond where you think you and Joel are in your relationship. You shuffle a little closer to him on his bed and take your spare hand travelling to other places on Joel’s body: his soft pudgy stomach, his slightly toned back, his gently defined jawline and collarbone...

You want to take this relationship slowly but looking at him and feeling him so intimately makes you just want to eat Joel up. Curse him for being the 3.98 all you can eat space buffet you’ve taken to attending regularly. Damn him for being a buffet that you think should be priced way more higher, since he gives way more than what you’re paying for and it seems wildly unfair. 

You wish you could balk about how considerate you are, being in a consummate romantic relationship for the first time. But it’s almost like being in love makes you turn into a better, more fulfilled and wholesomely defined person.

Which is crazy, and you don’t believe it.

Joel suddenly clutches onto you with all his limbs and rolls his hips up hastily, panting out your name under his hiccuping breath. You realize in your thoughtful stupor that since moving to his thighs, you moved your hand up to his cock and began a fast, slick stroking motion. Alright.

Now that you’ve come back from your daze though, you’re immediately aware of your own straining cock struggling for its own release, and Joel’s adorable little gasps and the hip jerks that accompany it are not helping in the slightest.

“A-are you close Joel?”

“Yes, yes, yes Clay I am...”

“Okay,” you gulp, your chest going tight at his pleas. He’s so cute and needy. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” he pants out, “yeah...” His thighs shuffle closer around you and you wish you could break apart from the embrace to see his stomach flexing as he nears orgasm, but you have to subside on the rhythmic twitches you can feel against your own body. You’re just interested in his body like that, maybe he can tell by the way you treat him. His ruffled hair tickles your neck the more he buries his head against your shoulder.

He comes and you’re rubbing his back soothingly while he keens so sweetly, toes curling and his body alight with the heat that unfurls violently in his stomach. His cum is stopped by your slowing hand and you ease him down with less strokes but enough to keep him sensitive, rubbing your thumb against his wet head and listening to him call your name out in a way that implies he’d like you to stop but also to keep going forever. He breaks apart from you when you let go of his half hard cock, still only hard because of your continued stimulus.

The moment Joel catches just enough of his breath, he quickly shimmies down to your bottoms and fishes out your leaking cock, rubbing it wet with your pre before placing his lips on it.

You choke on your breath and spread your legs wider as to give Joel more to touch -- he begins kissing at the base of your large cock and stroking the rest of it, humming pleasantly at the sudden moans eking out of you. Joel manages to somehow be something of a boy scout out of the bedroom and a complete devil inside of it. It alludes to his plucky charm, his plucky charm that’s perfectly interlaced with his easygoing demeanor and otherwise playful attitude. It’s kinda like he lures you in without even knowing it, only knowing that you can trust him and that things will be good so long as you come along for the ride.

And boy, what a ride bedding Joel Robinson is.

He kisses the tip of the glans and slowly takes your cock in your mouth. You would come right there and then, but you’re too busy at a loss for words.

His deft fingers rub the top of your fingers gripping the bed sheets suggestively, and you can barely come back close enough to Earth to parse he was doing that, but it’s pretty hot. And romantic. Hot and romantic. This charade continues for a few more seconds before he just takes your hand and puts it on his hair to grip, which you do so enthusiastically, and in response gets Joel riled up as well.

The first time Joel saw your cock he was dumbfounded. “Eight inches?” you remember him mumbling out, almost more enamored with your dick than he is with your personality and aspirations and the character flaws you struggle with. What nerve, but you’re not mad because apparently a big dick is good! A big dick is good. Your lack of positive social interaction has culminated the most satisfaction out of knowing that. Especially now, with the pleasurable feedback loop you’re receiving watching Joel take only half of your dick in his soft and warm mouth and having to stroke the rest. It’s just that big.

The way he moans around your cock and the way his soft pink lips wrap around your shaft is insanely good -- his normally soft cheekbones are more defined when he sucks his cheeks in, and his eyelashes flutter in a way that makes your heart do the same thing. While you grip his hair you occasionally just pat him softly as to reward his efforts, and he seems to really really enjoy that like a lot, attempting to take in more of your cock as a result. Joel Robinson likes being praised. You keep this in mind, for uh, experiments later.

You come with a loud gasp and sooner than you would expect, struggling to keep your hips under check as to not accidentally gag Joel with a sudden thrust. He’s still humming while sucking your head and you feel like you’re going to go delirious from the pleasure shooting to all parts of your body. You pull on his hair a little bit to try to pull him off but that makes him moan and run his tongue along your shaft. A very good very bad idea because you want to scream both in immensely hot pleasure and because you are way too sensitive for this.

Joel finally pops off and it’s with a pleased, glittering look in his eyes and a wicked smile. He sticks his tongue out so you can look at the cum he’s disgustingly decided to keep in his mouth and you damn near choke when you see him put that scanty tongue of his back in and audibly swallow. And you really can’t tell who’s the one in too deep in this relationship.

An unceremonious cleaning up scene happens, accompanied with small pecks on the cheeks and shoulders.

“Clay,” Joel breaths out against your neck, taking his spot in your embrace under the sheets, clothed and still a little sweaty. “Clay, I think we should maybe try going the next step,” he says, hugging closer to you. The next step, you think to yourself?

“The next step?” you say out loud. You lack a complete sense of rationale when talking to Joel, he just seems to be that kind of man. He makes you feel stupid in a terrible way because you want to impress him but probably in a good way as well because he’ll always laugh softly if you say the right stupid thing. You have mixed perceptions on stupidity.

He seems a little more less on the amicable side, much more on the intimate side today though, so not a titter to be heard. What the fuck is this next step.

“You know it’s kinda like... the biggest first time of all.”

“Marriage? This early in the relationship, Jolene? ”

“Well, one day we could-- No, that’s not what I’m thinking about at the moment.”

“Oh.”

“Like... penetration.”

“Oh... Oh.” Oh good g-d.

“Yeah. I waaaaaaaaant you to,” he says, trying to drag out the first clause as long as possible. “I want you to fuck me.” he finishes this in a as-a-matter-of-factly way but it doesn’t quell the circus parading in your stomach and head.

“You want me to... fuck you?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh wow.” you stupidly blurt out. “Okay.” you continue to say stupid things.

“Good!”

“Good.”

“Good night Clay!”

“Good night Joel.”

“Love you!”

“Love you too.”

You spend the next month trying to push back the date.

\---

“I mean if you’re worried about that but uh -- I did clean myself earlier because I didn’t really want anything to go too wrong...” He chuckles nervously and twiddles with his fingers and you wish you could chuckle a little too to ease the tension but you know in your heart you would ruthlessly bust out in cackles instead and make the situation worse. You nod slightly and he quickly takes that as your affirmation. You wish for a lot of things but definitely right now just having your dick inside him to get it over it would be really fucking nice.

“Because I know,” he continues, “that this is your first time and all, doing inside stuff. So I just want to make sure everything’s okay and you can ease into it.” He ends the sentence thoughtfully and with a little more gusto fetches the condom and opens it, taking it out and wiggling it in front of you. “So will I do the honours or will you?”

This is your moment to shine Clayton.

“Nnngh-- No, I don’t-- Okay. No. I can’t. Maybe you can uh, okay-- youshoulddoitIthinkyou’lldoibetterthanIcan--” You shut your lips and Joel can only look at you with such intense eyes that you would think he’s maybe having regrets about this, lips pursed slightly. But his face changes to something soft before you know it and he rolls the condom on you as gently as can be. This is really no time to be babied by your own partner. This is the time for action.

When he lets off to grab one of the packets of lube, you grab them first and with your free hand, push him down by the chest. He only seems momentarily shocked by this but for the most part, seems wildly aroused at the change in tone. Yes. Good. You luckily don’t suffer trying to open them and get your fingers slicked and warm enough to slip them inside.

Joel’s eyes flutter closed and you could already drink the bliss from his face. Gentle brows furrowing back up, his lips visibly pressing tight... He wiggles his shoulders and you can see him already balling the sheets with his fist by his sides. In this moment, you felt as if he was opening up to you, softly vulnerable and earnestly aflame, the way his eyes open the slightest to see how you’re doing, and you can’t even describe how you’re feeling right now.

“Stop looking at me so hard,” Joel breathily laughs, flashing a small smile and turning away with his ears red. “You’re making me feel awful shy,” his voice becomes something of a gaudy Southern belle, “a lady can’t be treated like this can she?”

You look back down and focus on your task.

\---

He’s so tight, and warm. His fingers are trembling trying to hold onto your shoulders while you continue to push in.

“Ss, slowe-” Joel shuts his mouth then and lets out a harsh breath afterwards, spreads his legs a little farther (you didn’t expect him to be so flexible), “No I’m good, never mind...”

Time slides back in, and you stop because suddenly it’s not just you and him in the room together. It’s you, him, and the big fucking elephant in the room..

“Joel you don’t have to force yourself for me,” you say, almost offended he had to put your needs before his.

“... Sorry,” Joel laughs like he’s tired of himself, “it’s just I’m always so afraid of scaring you away.”

“How in the world do you suppose that?”

“I dunno...” he looks around the room and rubs your forearms like a nervous tic, and you try to remain as subdued as possible, as to not scare him back... “I mean the first time I brought this up with you, you seemed so reluctant, like you didn’t want to do it... It’s like every time I want you to be closer to me, you want to be farther away! It’s kind of maddening, because I,”

“You... what.”

“Well... I love you, Clay.” You’re so used to the sweet talk but this punched you right in the gut, you swallow thickly and try to shift without moving too much... You’ve been a damn fool, Clayton! A damn fucking fool! He’s been trying to accommodate your dumb ass this entire time and what does he get! A WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS DICK. But YOU, you can use this dick for GOOD. For good Clayton. Yes.

“You still with me Clay?”

“I’m gonna use this dick for good.”

“What?”

“I-I mean I... I’m sorry for coming off like I was scared, Joely.” You swallow thickly again and debate pulling out so this conversation seems less.. invasive? “The complete truth is, I was frightened. I’ve never really fallen so head over heels over someone and it’s like everyday I have with you it feels like you’ve taken me along for the ride and I just can’t keep up I--” 

You pause and look at Joel’s tender bright blues and feel warmth choke your chest like a siege. “Oh pudding, I adore you in every sense of the word and all I want is for me to have you all to myself... And I didn’t want to scare YOU off with my... you know.”

“Your what?” Joel murmurs. His expression is a little devilish, and you flush a bit. He’s looking at you with an enamored gaze that’s mixed with relief and ecstasy. In response you gesture to your everything and he laughs, wrapping his legs around your waist and pulling you closer.

“...I think we’ve both had enough of that schmutz,” he grins a toothy grin and pulls you in for a long intense kiss that directs the tranquil warmth penetrating your chest straight down south into a hot flaming pit of arousal. “I want you to ram me into this bed with that huge cock of yours before I invent something that’s better at fucking than you.”

You can’t help but smugly bark back in laughter before holding his waist and pushing in with much more fervor than before, and watch as he throws his head back, the grin on his face seeming to grow bigger.

“Be careful of what you wish for, Joel-a-reenie,” you chide him when you fill him to the hilt, and he gasps pleasurably when you decide to pull out just as tantalizingly as you did when you pushed in. “I don’t know you for having a big mouth or ego.”

“If you asked, Clay, you would have. Maybe in that sexy deep voice of yours...”

\---

It may be 1 in the morning but that was one hell of a cathartic fuck, you think to yourself. After having a collective orgasm that was most likely so loud you might get complaints from neighbours, you and Joel were cleaned up and cuddling on the bed again and while he snoozes like a sated cat on your chest, you lay awake thinking about it.

The way he begged for your cock, flushed and panting... How he absolutely melted whenever you rolled your hips to get it deeper, his eyelids drooping and his sweet mouth falling open loose and sloppy... The words that would spill out of his mouth when he was in your grasp, being dominated, sends an electric surge to your nethers like no other.

You’re one hundred percent sure the scene of him tousled and messy with his fists at the sides of his head, moaning with his bruised lips and gasping out your name like the sweetest epithet as he comes and as his twitchy body writhes while you slow down and let him continue taking every searing inch of your cock is burned in your head forever. And doomed to haunt your wet dreams until you fuck him again.

Maybe bent over the lab bench next time, whining for you to just take him already until he’s screaming into the crook of his arm, his legs begging to give out when your cock fills him up with shuddering intensity...

You actually have to shake yourself a little to get yourself out of that indecent stupor. Sleepily, Joel mumbles a little and hugs you tighter. This is when you chastise yourself for being indecent and a disruption.

You shut your eyes and rest your chin on Joel’s head, falling fast asleep knowing that there is no one you could love more than this strange space weenie, Joel Robinson.

\---

“Clay, I have an invention I have to show you today...”

“What is it, my sweet dumpling?”

“It’s called a vibrator... and I’d loooove for you to punish me with it.”

“... We might have to take this somewhere more private than the staff cafeteria.”

“Lead the way.”


End file.
